


Alola State of Mind

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cock Worship, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Guzma is awesome but unfortunately not in this one yet, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Team Skull’s not so bad. They’re mostly young adults upset that the system has left them to homelessness, low self-esteem and a persistent inability to succeed. Plumeria and Guzma don’t always do a good job holding them together and make some questionable decisions, but they try their best. Ash, a true Pokémon Master, is going to help them on their way, and Plumeria aims to demonstrate her gratitude as much as she can.





	Alola State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> And another Pokemon piece!

  
Plumeria let the door shut behind her on its own, the wind whistling through the dilapidated home enough to close it without her input. With a _creak_ , the poorly-maintained hinges let the wood barrier slide back into place, darkening the room, though not enough to rob her of visibility.  
  
“Hey. Wanted to talk with you, if that’s all right.” She rarely spoke above an even, collected tone, ready to take anything in stride, to adjust and adapt. Being a bit laconic, a bit apathetic could help with that.  
  
But none of that was noticeable in how she spoke now, to the one figure in the room. Instead, her voice rung with something genuine, underpinned by an emotion she hadn’t had cause to acknowledge in quite some time. It was discernible in the smallest details of her speaking, in the pausing before pursuing her question, the rising pitch in her voice as she entreated her listener.  
  
Gratitude. Specifically, for the young man sitting at the desk in front of her, facing away from the door. As soon as she’d started talking, he’d perked up, then turned around before she was done talking.  
  
Ash Ketchum had the boyish, poorly-maintained hair spikes of an adolescent, along with a tendency for bright primary colors that made him stand out from Team Skull. But there the false impressions ended. He was tall, and he looked strong, comfortably finding a space between strongly-muscled and flexibly lean. He lacked any significant facial hair, but that didn’t make him look any less masculine. But he still had a soft sort of beauty to him that made Plumeria hesitate to call him a “hunk”.  
  
And he was _definitely_ several years her junior. Sure, he was an adult and had the physique for it, but despite his skills he seemed to lack some world experience, approaching everything with a gusto, a naivete that would be more fitting on a child rather than a young man. That had sometimes almost led her to fall back on her big-sisterly instincts with him like she did with Team Skull’s grunts.  
  
But he was smart where it counted. And he’d helped them make something greater, something _better_ of Team Skull. It hadn’t taken a lot, but he’d given them the push they needed to rise above petty crimes and aim for the actual social change that had precipitated their creation.  
  
“Of course, Plumeria. What’s going on?” He gestured to the empty seat next to his. His Pikachu wasn’t with him, instead exploring Po Town with some of the younger Team Skull Pokemon. Normally, they’d be occupying the seat, but now Plumeria could use the space instead.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to talk a bit, about what you’ve been doing.” She stretched her arms behind her shoulders without thinking, not realizing until after it was done that this gave Ash a pretty big eyeful of her breasts straining against her monochrome tank top. Oh, well. Given what might be about to happen, she shouldn’t really worry about it.  
  
Ash tried not to quirk an eyebrow. “Anything in specific? Not to be rude, but you’re not the kind of person to follow up on something unless there’s something wrong, or you don’t get a particular topic.”  
  
“I’m that transparent? Hah.” Plumeria scoffed, taking the seat next to Ash, crossing her legs. “But yes, I did have something specific in mind. Still, I want to make sure you understand something.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Plumeria paused.“We...Team Skull was a _wreck_ before you came to Alola. A joke.” She was practical, but she had her dignity, and admitting the failures of her organization stung a bit. “To be honest, that wasn’t exactly a problem: we were, and still are, the place where ‘problem’ kids go. The ones who don’t fit into Alola’s social structures, who fall through the cracks of the Trials, who don’t get the support they need. Guzma formed Team Skull to try and give us a place on the island, and maybe change the traditions that failed us.”  
  
Ash nodded, extending his hand for Plumeria to take it. After a moment’s consideration, she did, interlocking her tan fingers in the folds of his digits. “Guzma did what he could, Plumeria. And he’s not a bad guy. He just...he cares _too_ much.” A wince, and a squeeze on her hand. She tried not to focus on how strong Ash’s grip felt around her palm. “Sorry, that sounds bad. I’m not saying he should be callous, but rushing headlong into conflicts without a plan whenever anyone in Team Skull gets into trouble…”  
  
“I get that.” Plumeria stroked Ash’s wrist, smiling softly. Astute, patient, stalwart: was there anything about Ash that _didn’t_ impress her? Probably not. “He really does want us all to be okay. That extends to his Pokemon, too. You know, his Wimpod evolved to protect him?”  
  
“Really? Wimpods don’t usually evolve through friendship.”  
  
“Well, not exactly, but back in the early days, when we didn’t have a base or anything, Guzma and the rest of us would crash in people’s front yards, that kinda thing. We got chased off by some police Lycanroc and woulda been cornered too if his Wimpod hadn’t jumped off of his back, evolved, and blasted those things with an Aqua Jet. Evidently, that Bug came from good stock. Maybe a Clawitzer for a father?” She sighed wistfully. “Of course, Golisopod is too big to fit on his shoulder anymore, but that’s a small price to pay to have a giant Bug-and-Water type as your best friend.”  
  
“Huh. Yeah, that one is _really_ strong. Guzma knows what he’s doing with them and the rest of his team when it comes to battling, too.”  
  
“Yup. You helped whip them into shape, along with the rest of us. Teaching us strategies, cleaning up our training, even stuff as simple as making sure we knew how to play nice with outsiders. But that Bug’s still the same loveable coward at heart. Poor Golisopod sometimes forgets that they’re a massive powerhouse. They hug Guzma whenever they can, and I know he likes it, the big softie.”  
  
“Do you miss the old days? When, you know, you were small enough to work things out well on your own, before it got complicated?”  
  
“ _Hell_ no.” Plumeria snapped with a bit more force than she intended. Ash leaned away, and she smoothed her tone. “I mean, no. I really don’t. Yeah, we could manage a small group, and things were simpler, but rushing around dodging the cops even more than we already are? Being even _less_ secure in money, in food, in something as simple as a roof over our heads? Once we took Po town, I didn’t look back, and I don’t intend to.”  
  
“Makes sense.” Ash conceded with a nod, his gaze distant, unfocused. Would now be the time to approach him? Plumeria couldn’t think of a better opportunity.  
  
“Plus,” she started, scooting her chair over so that her knees were pressing against Ash’s, their grip on each other’s hands even tighter, “if things had stayed that simple, we’d never have needed you here, and I never would have gotten the chance to let you know just how grateful I am.”  
  
Plumeria brushed some hair behind her ear, the vestige of her last smile still lingering on her face. Ash met her eyes, soft and warm, welcoming. And, most importantly, understanding just what she was saying.  
  
“You didn’t come in here just to talk about Team Skull’s history, did you?” He whispered, leaning towards her, the smell of sweet malasada still on his breath. Plumeria didn’t recoil. Quite the opposite: she moved forward, squeezing his hand a little tighter, and lowered her voice to match his own.  
  
“Was I that obvious?”  
  
“Maybe a little.”  
  
“Heh. Smart.” Her lips, plush and unadorned, were so close to his now. “I like that.” Just a little bit more, and…  
  
Ash’s mouth came to rest against hers, and she hummed into his lips, moving her free hand up to stroke the side of his jaw. What might have seemed little more than a peck on the lips quickly sped up, descending into a raw, hungry makeout, kisses that indicated a desire barely contained beneath the surface, eager to be let out by something more than just their mouths. Ash’s free hand was on the space between her shoulder and neck, a tensed reminder of his strength. His strength of body, yes, but also of the unyielding force of his character, the desire to improve himself and others, to do good wherever he could.  
  
He was _everything_ she could have wanted. When Plumeria pulled off, she was gasping, face flushed, wiping her mouth with the back of her free hand, the other extricating itself from his grip. Ash was a good kisser, but a kid—sorry, a young man—his age couldn’t have much experience with sex.  
  
That was fine with her. She enjoyed teaching others, and couldn’t think of much that was more entertaining that guiding Ash in how best to fuck her.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You really wanna do this? I mean, fuck, I want you, Ash. I want to show you just how much I fucking _appreciate_ all of this. But I wo—”  
  
“Shh.” He raised a finger to her lips, and Plumeria blinked, the heat in her core churning even stronger at the assertion in his gesture. He removed his digit, but she didn’t speak. “I want this too, Plumeria. I’ve wanted it...well, since I first saw you, to be honest. Did you feel the same way?”  
  
“Hell yeah. Once I saw you bust out your team and show us what was what, all commanding and confident…” She shuddered at the memory of just how much she’d fingerfucked herself that night to the thought of Ash being that commanding, that dominant with her in bed. An impossible fantasy, she knew, but a woman could dream.  
  
“Of course you did.” There it was again. _Fuck_ , Ash was smooth. But Plumeria knew she still had experience on her side. She wasn’t going to reduce herself to his plaything, however fun it might be. Not this time, at least.  
  
“Now, Ash.” Plumeria started, standing up and dragging him with her. Without missing a beat, she pulled down her pants. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath, her glistening pussy clean shaven with a tiny ring piercing above, but not directly on her clitoris. Her pelvis was bare save for a pink-and-yellow tattoo in the shape of the logo of Team Skull, and the color mirrored that of her four long lengths of hair, so in a fashion, the carpet _did_ match the drapes. Ash blinked at the sight, but didn’t fluster, didn’t falter. “I know you might not have had a lot of experience with this kind of thing, so let me take the reins, okay? I promise it’ll be a helluva lot more fun for the both of us.”  
  
A grin ghosted across his face, and then was gone so fast that she wondered if she’d imagined it. She’d only seen that kind of confidence in him when someone challenged him to something he knew he’d win. But surely that couldn’t be possible, not when he was so much younger than her.  
  
Okay, not _that_ much younger. But Plumeria certainly had to have him beat in this, of all things.  
  
“Sounds good, Plumeria. Let me get some of this off, though.” He bent forward to unbuckle his belt and let his pants fall to the floor, the bulge in his boxers growing as Plumeria watched. By the Tapus, he was _big_ , and judging by how it kept growing, he wasn’t even fully erect yet.  
  
But she couldn’t lose focus and had to keep up her momentum. So instead of gawking like she admittedly wanted to, she hoisted her tank top over her head, the Team Skull necklace hanging between her naked breasts. She wasn’t all that self-conscious about them, but even so Plumeria found herself glancing between her tits, the nipples barbell-pierced and hard in the cool air of the room, and Ash’s eyes, looking for approval.  
  
He didn’t disappoint. Not only was his gaze glued to her chest, even as he began to divest himself of his shirt, but is covered cock jumped at the sight. Good. She was still in control, still leading this.  
  
Plumeria took the first step, moving towards Ash to kiss him once again. Taking his hands in her own, she placed one on her ass and the other on her waist, moaning into his mouth when he followed her lead, squeezing her butt and running his fingers along the curve of her waist and hips. He seemed to be taking her measure, as if she were a statue he was planning to carve, or a painting he hoped to ink. Despite the control she wanted to exert, Plumeria admitted that the idea of Ash sizing her up with his hands, especially if he kept groping her so aggressively, was enticing.  
  
His dick continued to harden, rubbing against her slit beneath its cotton confines, and she separated from him long enough to chuckle at the sensation. “Seems like you’re raring to go, Ash. Let me help you with that.”  
  
“Be my guest.” He smiled, sneaking in a little hump against her thigh. Reaching down, she slipped her fingers between the waistband of his boxers and his pelvis, and at last closed her fingers around what she knew was the head of his cock. She almost did a double take: it was thick, hefty, and very, very enticing. Plumeria could barely wait for the moment when she rode Ash into the floor, that tasty dick buried as deep inside her cunt as it could go.  
  
But first, to get there. “My, my. You’re excited, aren’t you? Don’t worry. Big sister’s gonna take _good_ care of you…” Chuckling, she gripped his shoulder with her free hand and gave a long, slow stroke down his cock without removing the covering, marveling at its weight and presence. She couldn’t see it, but she could _smell_ it, the virile musk of a man looking to plunge his dick into something, fuck it wildly, and cum furiously. All in good time.  
On the backstroke, Plumeria took the chance to nip Ash’s nose, giggling as he scrunched his face up and batted her away, juggling the arousal of having, well, her hand on his dick versus the way she teased him with her mouth. He hadn’t said anything since inviting her to grab his cock, but he didn’t need to: the anticipation and pleading in his eyes spoke for him. He wanted her to speed up, to jerk him powerfully till he creamed his boxers. That just wouldn’t do: she needed his balls still packed-full for when the actual fucking began.  
  
But there wasn’t any harm in hastening things a tad, was there? Surely not. So, when she next felt the head of his dick against her fingertips as she moved her grip upwards, she gripped a little tighter and took the chance to lick the side of his cheek, reveling in how his mouth hung open in what was certainly a mixture of shock and arousal. The faintest hint of sweat on his skin, but not too thick, and certainly not unpleasant. Her wrist movement sped up, her skin beginning to chafe against Ash’s boxers.  
  
He grunted, his hand snapping forward to grab her shoulder. He didn’t push her away, not _exactly_ , but she still slipped back of her own accord, still gripping his cock as he pulled his boxers down with his other hand. Finally free, Plumeria could get a good look at the dick that she’d make good use of, and she knew she’d made the right decision. Ash was exactly as well-endowed as he’d felt, dripping precum into her fingers, his nuts pleasantly swollen-looking. He was definitely eager to pop.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ash. I’m not going to make you cum just ye—”  
  
“Cu-cu…”  
  
“What was that?” Plumeria quirked an eyebrow and gave Ash a few short, hard strokes of his dick, feeling him pulse and swell beneath her grasp.  
  
“Cu-cuming!”  
  
“Wait, no!” Plumeria cried out, but couldn’t stop herself from moving her hand, grabbing and jerking that thick dick. She knew she shouldn’t be making him cum just yet, but for some reason, it just felt...right to keep going. Ash’s face brightened, the fingers on her shoulder dug down, and his cock twitched in her grasp while she desperately enclosed her free hand around the girthy tip, as if it might stop his incoming climax.  
  
He came, more forcefully than any man she’d ever been with, splattering the hand she was using to ineffectually stop him from ejaculating. Plumeria’s palm was a mess of thick, hot cum, dripping down to the floor and their feet, and it didn’t stop there. When she withdrew her hand to examine just how much he’d flooded it with seed, his cock jerked again of its own volition and coated her thighs with a second jet of semen.  
  
“One more.” Ash grit his teeth, loosened the grip on her shoulder, and let the final wave of pleasure roll over him, expelling outward through his dick, spurting onto Plumeria’s stomach. Anything else of his climax rolled down his cock, losing the pressure needed for a true cumshot.  
  
“Ah.” Plumeria tried not to show her disappointment. Ash had shown such promise, and just like that, he’d been undone. She supposed she only had herself to blame. “I think I went a little _too_ wild on you. Sorry, Ash.”  
  
She hoped he wouldn’t take it personally. Maybe next time, they could…  
  
Wait. That was odd. The drops of ejaculate had tapered off, but his cock hadn’t softened. The tip was coated in the sheen of his own cum, but it was very much still erect. Plumeria might even hazard to say that it was even harder than before. “How…?”  
  
Now it was Ash’s turn to smile confidently. “I suppose I’m not done yet, am I?” He took Plumeria’s hand, the one covered in his cum, and brought it up towards her face. Astonished, she didn’t resist as he pressed her own fingers towards her mouth, not turning away as they slipped between her lips, covering her tongue with the salty, warm taste of his orgasm. The orgasm she’d wrenched out of him with her soft, skillful hands. Tasting the fruits of her own labor at his direction was...alluring. Plumeria had done it before, but not with a partner so _bold_ , so commanding. She withdrew her mouth from her digits, thinking that perhaps she’d underestimated him, just a bit.  
  
“No, I suppose you aren’t. But just because you whipped us into shape doesn’t mean you’re on top. I still think...no, I still _know_ that when it comes to sex, I’ve got you beat in both technique _and_ experience.” She made a show of biting her lip and smiling, noting with some satisfaction how Ash’s cock jumped at the sight. “So, what are you thinking? You certainly got some more in you. Want to chance it with my mouth, or go straight to the good stuff?”  
  
“Your mouth.” Ash didn’t hesitate, gaze lingering on the string of cum and saliva connecting her mouth to her hand.  
  
“Eager, are we?” She grinned, but lowered herself into a kneel, her knees facing away from each other. Her core was _burning_ , and her cunt was wet enough to prove it. Ash would have to be okay with her slipping it to herself while she sucked. “Relax, Ash. I’ll take it from here.”  
  
He returned her smile, but didn’t respond, instead swinging his dick so that it smacked her in the forehead, scattering droplets of cum every which way. Rude. But the heady smell of his cock, the way his balls pressed against her brow, threatening to block her vision, left her not caring if he was being a little aggressive.  
  
Plumeria planted a sloppy kiss on the head of his dick, tasting the cum still glazing it, then thought better of her plan to immediately shove it into her mouth. She wanted to remind Ash that _she_ was the one in charge here, or at least the one with more experience in this sort of thing. So instead of enclosing her lips around the head of his dick, Plumeria trailed smaller, more delicate kisses down his length, fluttering her lips along the folds and veins as if were whispering some secret to his cock, meant for it rather than him. She closed her eyes, letting her other senses carry her away, guiding her to her goal. The musk and salt and sweat of his cum-covered cock, mixing with the taste of his seed rolling down her tongue and between her lips, how he throbbed above her, already aching to rut.  
  
At last, she reached his balls, nestling her nose into his scrotum and sniffing deeply. One way or another, she’d be getting the bounty they had to offer, as much as Ash could give. Judging by how they tensed and swung when she laid her hand to them, they were still good for some more loads, and she wouldn’t be satisfied until she’d gotten all they could give. Plumeria started slow, cuddling his nuts with her cheek, licking at the folds of his ballsack, grasping the bottom in one hand and stroking the head of his dick above her with the other. He grunted and gasped, but didn’t show any sign of weakening, of approaching his limit. All the better. It’d let her devote more time to worshipping those fine nuts, giving them the attention they so richly deserved.  
  
Plumeria worked at his balls, licking, sucking, drawing them into her mouth and brushing her teeth against them, taking note of Ash’s every quiver in her knee, every sharp intake of breath, every time he balled his hands into fists, and acted accordingly. She found a rhythm that he seemed to like, a squeezing of the loose skin around his testicles between her teeth, followed by a circular flicking of her tongue around the orb and a long, profound intake of air through her nose, ruffling his pubic hair and gifting her with the rich scent of his sweaty balls. Plumeria liked to imagine that she could hear the churning of cum in his nuts, desperate to be let out all over her, and if he had the endurance that he seemed, she saw no reason to deny them.  
  
Pulling her mouth off of his nutsack with a pop, she pressed Ash’s cock against her cheek, licking her lips and grinning up at him, glorying in how he seemed to be barely holding himself back. “Seems like you’re ready to pop, Ash. How do you want it?” She shifted her head back, extending her tongue and opening her mouth wide, an invitation for him to let loose however he desired. Would he coat her face, covering her in a thick layer of his seed? Would he aim at her tongue until all she could taste, all she could breath was cum?  
  
The answer, of course, was neither. When she opened her mouth, Ash’s hands darted from their position at his sides. Each grabbed one of the long, tangled tails of hair hanging down from her head, pulling viciously backward as if he was holding a wheelbarrow and thrusting his cock forward in between her lips. Plumeria gagged, tears dotting the corner of her eyes, but she didn’t try to stop him, too shocked at his sudden aggression to try to push off. Her hands rested on his knees, more to steady herself than any sort of prelude to resistance. Ash jerked back on her hair _hard_ , his hands moving behind his back, pulling the hair with it until it was wrapped around him. The tension from stretching her hair taut gave him leverage to pump his hips back and forth with greater force, his balls slapping her chin, the head of his cock thrusting back into her gullet and the back of her throat, pillowed on the bottom by her flailing tongue.  
  
“Hey, you offered,” Ash grumbled, the grousing in his voice more from effort than malice. “I just took the _implied_ offer. And with handlebar hair like that, you really shouldn’t be surprised that I fucked your face.” He punctuated the profanity with a pair of powerful jabs of his dick into her mouth, gritting his teeth as her gasping throat and curling tongue worked wonders on his sensitive cock. It wouldn’t be long now.  
  
“Here it comes, Plumeria. I know you can take it.” Ash reassured her even as he kept up his motions, trading speed for depth, sawing his dick back and forth in slow, heavy thrusts. He was still holding her hair uncomfortably taut behind him, but now she could focus on a sensation other than the thickness of his cock in her mouth and the feeling of getting her throat punched by an invading cockhead. But that was quickly replaced with a new blossoming of heat and salt, the mark of his cum spewing forth onto the back of her tongue, jetting down her throat.  
  
He pulled out after the first wave, letting what he had left make a mess of her face and nose, dripping down her cheeks and onto her hanging breasts, a gooey splatter and marker of just how much he’d enjoyed her as she coughed up what she could of his deepthroated cumload, bubbles of the liquid popping in her nostrils.  
  
The knowledge that _she_ had been the one to get him off so hard made Plumeria feel...proud, somehow. Was this what she’d been reduced to? Finding fulfillment in jerking off Ash, letting him fuck her throat after worshipping his balls and cock? There were worse things to take pride in, she supposed.  
  
“Heh,” she started, then coughed again. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand, she shook her head to get cum off of her brow and keep it out of her eyes, letting Ash pull her unsteadily to her feet, her hair free of his grip. “Seems like I underestimated you, Ash. You got some idea of what you’re doing, after all.”  
  
“Glad you recognize it.” He nodded, stroking her cheek, ignoring the cum seeping onto his hands. Leaning forward, her took her mouth in his own, tasting his own climax on her lips, his hands roaming her body to squeeze her rear and run along the length of her spin, sending tiny pinpricks of cold up the nerves as he touched her. Ash was _still hard_ , poking Plumeria’s thigh with his cum-and-spit-slicked cock. He pulled her closer, his dick sliding between her thighs, rubbing the dripping lips of her cunt, taunting her with how it might feel inside.  
  
She’d waited long enough.  
  
“Fuck me,” she whispered when he paused for breath, giving her the second she needed to assert herself. “Ash, I _need_ it.”  
  
His self-satisfied smirk was all the answer she needed. With some reluctance, he took his hands off her back and ass and stepped back, cock in hand, tilting his head towards the bed. She started to back up, but he shook his head, took her by the shoulder, and turned her so she was facing it, with him behind.  
  
Ah. _That’s_ what he wanted. She should have known. He’d been eyeing her ass in those tight pants since he’d first met her, although her breasts had drawn nearly as much attention. Plumeria wasn’t sure if she hoped he would buttfuck her, but she wouldn’t opposed to it.  
  
Leaning forward and crawling onto the bed, Plumeria secured herself on her hands and knees, tits hanging low while the muscled curve of her rear drawing attention to the sopping pussy beneath. Ash considered his options as he got up behind her, kneeling and watching. Anal might be fun, but she’d been so patient with attending to his needs rather than hers. She deserved his dick in her cunt, if that would better pleasure her.  
  
Cock in hand, he stepped forward and watched her shudder in anticipation, wiggling her rear, face buried in the covers of the bed. At this height, he could slide forward, the head of his cock parting her folds with no resistance, giving Plumeria exactly what she’d been craving. So he did.  
  
When he felt her pussy draw him in, he hissed, and she tensed. He knew he was thick, but Plumeria didn’t seem to be reacting out of apprehension or discomfort. Still, Ash took it slow, letting her adjust to him at every interval. The slow pace gave him the chance to feel her every pulse of heat around him, how she gripped down whenever his cock brushed her walls, eager to milk him for all the cum his balls could give. He wasn’t sure how many more he could go for, but he’d give it the best he had. They’d both be satisfied either way.  
  
He was halfway in now, but it felt like so much more time had passed since he’d first entered her. A testament to his endowment, he noted with some pride. Gently, he reached his hands forward and gripped her ass, feeling the muscle beneath his fingers, noting how she gasped at his touch yet again. Plumeria was _very_ sensitive, enough that Ash could already envision some fruitful carnal activities once their immediate appetites were satisfied.  
  
Almost all the way in now. It ached him to restrain himself, but the pleasure, the slickness, the heat and pressure and tightness, and the fact that it was _her_ whose pussy was greedily taking him in counterbalanced his desire to rut her. That would come soon enough.  
  
Plumeria was struggling more than she was letting Ash catch, the girth of his cock stretching and spreading her more than she’d ever experienced. It wasn’t painful, no more so than her tightness had to be painful around his dick, but it was taking her time to adjust to his intrusion. Mercifully, he seemed to understand that, and was giving her the space to accommodate him. Good.That meant that when he _really_ started going, it’d be all the better for it. And it was already good, if a bit...unfamiliar.  
  
With a squelch and a sigh, Ash bottomed out in Plumeria, his balls tapping her clit and his cock reaching as far as it could go. With a little more stimulation, he could have happily cum right then and there, but however pleasant slowly penetrating Plumeria’s pussy was, he’d need more to get off, especially after having cum twice. And she hadn’t gotten off yet.  
  
“Mind if I speed up? I know it’s hard, taking my dick, but you’re doing a great job, and…”  
  
“Show off.” Plumeria chuckled as she nodded. “But yeah, you’re good. Go for it, Ash. Give me everything you got!”  
  
“You may regret that.” However disquieting that might have been in other contexts, Ash’s tone gave it the levity he knew this situation merited. If Plumeria thought she could take him, all his energy, all his lust, he was happy to let her try. Gripping her butt and hips a little more tightly, he withdrew his dick halfway, hissing at the way she quivered and clung at him, then jerked forward powerfully, watching her ass quake and shudder with the sudden motion.  
  
Plumeria grunted, but didn’t protest. She’d gotten a feel for him, and now the motion was welcome, even if she wasn’t wholly convinced that she wouldn’t ache when this was over. Ash shifted backwards again, dragging his cock along the bottom of her inner walls, leaving her gasping. When he pushed forward again, she shoved back with her rear, and a loud _clap_ echoed out from the point where their bodies met.  
  
He laid into her with increasing speed, the in-and-out accelerating into a ball-slapping, tit-swinging fucking, his fingers digging into the skin of her ass, leaving marks where he let his nails press a little too tightly. A necessary sacrifice, given that he was pounding her with increased fervor, the slickness of her arousal helping him along the path of their rough intercourse. The pressure of her cunt all around him, simultaneously sucking him in and clamping down on his cock, was even better than when he’d been going slow.  
  
For Plumeria, it was heaven. The discomfort was still there, but the fullness of his cock spreading apart her folds and rubbing her every which way inside, the rough jabbing of Ash’s cock and the pounding of his pelvis on her ass, the way he squeezed her rear...it was all overriding the qualms she had, was having, might be having for the foreseeable future. No pain, no unease could stop her from wanting more, more, more, and she made it known the only way she knew how.  
  
“Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme _fuck, Ash!_ Don’t you dare _fucking_ stop!” Her voice was already growing hoarse, and she didn’t care if anyone else could hear her. This was all adding up to something grand, something glorious, and nothing was going to stop her from getting Ash’s _dick_. The heat and tingling was budding, growing stronger within her core. She was so close.  
  
Ash’s hands slid off her ass. “What the fuck are yo—” She started, and then cut herself off with a yowl as her head was roughly pulled back. He’d darted forward and grabbed at two of her swinging hair-tails, pulling them back like handlebars for fucking her. The tension forced her head up, but she resisted the urge to rise until she was pressing against his chest, staying on her hands and knees even as her neck protested. He seemed to be having fun, using the additional leverage to fuck her even harder, sweat flying off of them, their bodies coming together with loud clapping and slapping noises. There was absolutely no way they hadn’t alerted the rest of Team Skull to what they were doing, and they did not care in the slightest.  
  
Plumeria’s cunt was afire in the best way possible, a blaze of knotted tension eager to snap off in the released of climax. Just another little push, and she’d be there.  
  
Ash was at his limit as well, watching Plumeria struggle to take him while he rode her like the best bike in the world. They were too focused to exchange dirty talk now, too driven to the singular goal of cumming cumming. His balls tensed, his cock twitched, and Ash let go, hot cream splattering Plumeria’s cunt, painting it whiter than her eyeliner, a gooey, potent mess of cum that she’d wrung out of him.  
  
The sensation of being filled, being creampied so extensively while Ash kept pounding away at her, laying into her while he held her hair like she was made for him to stuff fill of seed, was exactly what she needed. Plumeria yowled, convulsing in the throes of orgasm, manifest both in how her limbs quivered and shook and in the gripping and bearing down of her cunt on Ash’s cock, grasping him more fiercely than ever before. He pulled out with a squelch, firing off one more time to glaze her asscheeks and back with a scattershot of milky cum, her slit still gushing and squirting onto the sheets.  
  
Ash’s cum didn’t ooze out, remaining buried within her: he’d really fucked himself as deep as he could go before letting loose. Her ass was red and sore-looking, shining with the sheen of sweat and his load dripping down onto the sheets. Groaning, Plumeria slipped forward onto her stomach, well-fucked and happy, burying her nose in the bedding and sighing as the tension melted away. With some awkwardness, Ash shifted up alongside her, spooning her in his grasp and nestling his nose into her neck. Her cum-coated backside pressed against his half-erect dick, but he’d had his fill. They could take a break for now. Plumeria would be all the better for having taken his cock on the promise that it’d happen again.  
  
Ash didn’t know how long he’d stay with Team Skull, but he had at least one more reason to come back. It was satisfying to see the good that he’d managed to accomplish during his time here. Team Skull and Guzma would be the better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! Plumeria and Ash look to have had quite a good time. I'm hoping to write about ya boy Guzma at some point, but till then, Plumeria will fill that slot!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
